Algo mas
by AnimaliaSSS
Summary: Crash y Coco se enteran que no son hermanos ¿Cómo lo tomarán?


Las cosas estaban muy tensas es casa, desde que nos enteramos de la verdad de nuestro origen coco se había deprimido al grado de ni siquiera dirigirme la palabra, creo que ella pensaba que yo tenía la culpa pero yo no sabía nada hasta ese día maldito (bendito) día en el que tuvimos que encontrar esa nota vagando por la isla

**Flash back**

Era un hermoso día soleado como para pasárselo encerrado en casa así que le propuse a coco que paseáramos por la isla a lo cual ella aceptó gustosamente, salimos de la casa y caminamos por toda la orilla del mar

Es bueno que salgamos de vez en cuando ¿no crash?- me dijo muy entusiasmada

Si

¿No te parece que el día es hermoso?

Si muy hermoso (pero no tan hermoso como tu)-

**A veces pienso que te miento**

**Cuando te digo que te quiero**

**Porque esto ya no es querer**

¿Cómo se me ocurrió pensar en eso?, si era verdad que coco era muy hermosa pero era mi hermana, y desde hace algunos días me había estado empezando a molestar el hecho de que fuera solo mi hermana ya que en varias ocasiones le había visto con otros ojos,

**A veces creo que he muerto**

**Cuando no estas y yo despierto**

**Porque sé que esto ya no es querer**

Ya no la miraba como mi tierna e inocente hermana, sino que la miraba como toda una mujer bien proporcionada por no presumir,

**Es algo más, algo que me llena**

**Algo que no mata ni envenena**

**Es algo más, algo más que amar**

Me encantaba su forma de ser, era tierna pero fuerte, inocente pero inteligente, y lo que más le gustaba era su hermoso pelo dorado que siempre iba atado a una coleta, pero sin duda lo que más le encantaba de ella era su olor, un olor dulce pero suave que lo atraía como animal en celo, y por más enfermizo que sonara quería que ella fuera solamente suya, quería hacerla su hembra y no dejar que nadie más se le acerque

**Es algo más que la distancia**

**Que el dolor y la nostalgia**

**Sabemos que eso no nos va a separar**

**Es darte un beso cada noche**

**Que tus manos me enamoren**

**Y que lo nuestro crezca cada día mas**

**Porque somos algo más...**

De repente algo captó nuestra atención sacándome de mis pensamientos lujuriosos y enfermizos

¡Mira crash una nota!- gritó emocionada

Coco se acercó corriendo y la tomó, yo llegue a su lado

¿Qué dice la nota? – pregunte ansioso

Coco comenzó a leer la nota en voz alta pero en un determinado momento ella salió corriendo llorando

¡Coco! – grité en vano pues ya se había ido-¿qué es lo que le pasa?- tomé la nota y leí donde se había quedado coco, mis ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente al saber el contenido de la nota, la nota estaba escrita por cortex y decía que coco y yo no éramos hermanos, que simplemente nos indujo ese sentimiento para evitar que en un futuro la población de los bandicoot creciera desmesuradamente, por un momento sentí como el peso de todo el mundo se iba de mis hombros, esa noticia había logrado que mi corazón latiera de alegría desmesurada ya que eso significaba que coco y yo podíamos ser algo más

**A veces creo que he vivido**

**Más de mil años contigo**

**Porque sé que esto ya no es querer**

Pero de repente sentí como toda alegría me abandonaba y la remplazaba una profunda angustia y temor, ¿y si coco no me odiaba?, ¿y si ya no me quería hablar más?, ¿y si se apartaba de mi lado?, no eso jamás lo soportaría, preferiría que cortex lo eliminara antes que quedarse sin la compañía de coco porque simplemente no sabría cómo vivir sus días sin ella, ella era su motor para seguir viviendo, después de que tawna lo abandonara se había jurado jamás volver a enamorarse de alguien pero justo en ese momento de soledad había llegado coco rescatándolo de ese oscuro abismo que era la soledad, ella lo había remplazado por la alegría de una sonrisa, por la alegría de vivir cada día con esa persona que amas y esa persona era ella, se dirigió a su hogar y vió como la puerta de su habitación estaba cerrada, seguramente para no estar con él, se acercó y escuchó como ella lloraba como nunca antes la había escuchado, eso le rompió el corazón, llamó a la puerta pero ella no contestó, volvió a llamar y se sorprendió por lo que le había dicho

¡Vete, no quiero volver a verte, tú ya no eres nada para mi TE ODIO!

**Fin flash back**

Esas palabras aún seguían quemándole en su mente _TE ODIO, _no, no quería que ella lo odiara, quería que ella volviera a sonreír, desde hacía más de una semana que no la había vuelto a ver sonreír, siempre que se acercaba a escuchar a su puerta se encontraba llorando amargamente o si no se encontraba dormida, prefería que ella estuviera dormida a que siguiera llorando, dos días después ella seguía con su misma actitud, lloraba y se dormía, no se alimentaba ya que no había salido para nada de su habitación, los días siguieron hasta que se hartó de esa actitud, se dirigió a su habitación y abrió la puerta sin importarle lo que le digiera, sus ojos amenazaban con inundarse en lágrimas al ver a coco, se encontraba en un estado deplorable, seguía con la misma ropa de ese día, su pelaje junto con su cabellera habían perdido ese brillo natural que siempre tenían y debajo de sus ojos había unas grandes y oscuras ojeras que tanto llorar, su corazón de destrozó al verla así

¡Sal de mi habitación!- me gritó con furia e impotencia en su rostro

No- le dije seguro de mí mismo

Coco de acercó con claras intenciones de sacarme de ahí pero entes de lograr su cometido se había desmayado en mis brazos, producto de no haber comido en más de una semana, preocupado la llevé a su cama y esperé a que despertara, fueron los momentos más angustiantes de toda mi vida hasta que por fin vi como sus ojos se abrían lentamente

¿Te encuentras bien?- fue lo primero que pregunté

Si- me respondió débilmente, parecía que estaba confundida, me miraba extrañada hasta que de pronto sus ojos me miraron con ira

¡Fuera de mi habitación!- me gritó con toda la fuerza que poseían sus pulmones

No, estoy cansado de tu actitud y no pienso dejarte en este estado deplorable- sin pensarlo un segundo la tomé en brazos y salí con ella a la playa, me dirigí al bosque y la dejé sentada en un tronco

Quédate aquí, buscaré algo para que comas- me miro sin expresión y tras esto me trepe en un árbol recolectando toda la fruta wumpa que encontré, regrese con ella que me esperaba pacientemente en su lugar

Toma - le dí las frutas y ella las miró primero con reproche pero después se las comió todas sin protestar, miré como ella acariciaba su estómago y se limpiaba los restos de fruta de sus labios indicándome que estaba satisfecha

**A veces pienso que es mentira**

**Por como entraste en mi vida**

**Porque sé que esto ya no es querer**

Gracias- me dijo un poco avergonzada y bajando su cabeza en un inútil intento de ocultar su sonrojo, yo la miraba con ternura desmesurada en mis ojos

**Es algo más, algo que me llena**

**Algo que no mata ni envenena**

**Es algo más, algo más que amar**

No es nada, ¿y ahora que tal un baño?

No me vendría nada mal

Regresamos a casa y ella tomó sus cosas y se metió en el baño, 30 minutos después se abrió la puerta rebelando a una más tranquila y relajada coco, mis ojos la vieron de pies a cabeza, lucia extremadamente hermosa

**Es algo más que la distancia**

**Que el dolor y la nostalgia**

**Sabemos que eso no nos va a separar**

Su pelo ondulado suelto dándole una apariencia sensual y ella cubierta con sólo una pijama en forma de vestido amarrado por dos débiles tirantes y le llegaba arriba de la rodilla, dejándome ver todas sus curvas

**Es darte un beso cada noche**

**Que tus manos me enamoren**

**Y que lo nuestro crezca cada día más**

**Porque somos algo más...**

En ese instante sentí como mi miembro daba un pequeño tirón que lentamente me empezó a incomodar, los días pasaron y coco volvió a ser la misma sólo que ahora ella se vestía más sensual y provocadoramente, la mayoría de las veces con una mini-falda y un top que me hacían caer en la cuenta de cuanto se había desarrollado, cierta noche se desató una tremenda lluvia lo que provocó que la luz se fuera, yo estaba descansando en mi habitación respirando honda y tranquilamente, relajándome con la lluvia cuando de repente se oyó un pequeño "click" indicándome que la puerta de mi habitación se había abierto cuando de pronto se escuchó un fuerte estruendo producido por un rayo, para cuando me dí cuenta coco se había metido en mi cama cubriéndose con las sábanas hasta la cabeza temblando de miedo, parecía una castañuela, sonreí al verla bajar un poco la sábana mostrándome sus ojos verdes que ahora mostraban un brillo de inocencia

Déjame adivinar ¿le tienes miedo a los rayos?- pregunté sabiéndome la segura respuesta

Si- me dijo con su mejor cara de niña inocente

¿Y te quieres quedar a pasar la noche aquí?

¿Te molestaría?

¡Claro que no!, sabes que eres bienvenida

¡Gracias!

Saltó de la cama y me abrazó impulsándome hacia atrás quedando ella encima de mí, cuando nos separamos nuestras narices se tocaron y ambos nos sonrojamos

**Y yo sé que no es querer**

Nadie decía nada

**Porque en tus ojos yo me puedo perder**

Ambos estábamos perdidos en los ojos del otro cuando de repente coco se levantó y se sentó en la cama abrazándose a sí misma, por un momento me desilusioné pero el siguiente me sentí angustiado y preocupado ya que lograba escuchar sus débiles sollozos, me acerqué a ella y toqué su hombro, ella levantó de golpe su cabeza y me miró asustada, después simplemente se acercó a mí y sollozó en mi pecho, yo la estreché entre mis brazos

**Contigo olvido lo que es temer**

¿Coco que sucede?- pregunté angustiado y tratando de calmarla

Soy de lo peor, no merezco tu cariño ni comprensión- me confesó

No digas eso, te mereces eso y más- lo dije sin dudar

**Acaso no sabes que tú eres para mí**

**La noche, el día en mi vivir**

**La sangre en mis venas**

**Lo doy todo por ti**

**Contigo el mundo no tiene final**

**Y el tiempo no se nos va a acabar**

Lentamente se separó de mí y me miró a los ojos

¿Crash te puedo decir algo?

Lo que quieras

Crash yo… yo he tratado de seducirte

La miré incrédulo

Crash yo he tratado de enamorarte, desde el día que encontramos esa nota me había alegrado como no tienes idea, porque desde hace algún tiempo había empezado a sentir algo más por ti, algo más que un amor de hermanos… crash me había enamorado de ti, pero cuando me puse a pensar que esa noticia te desconcertaría y que tal vez tú te alejarías de mí me puse muy triste por qué no quería que te marcharas de mi lado… crash yo quiero permanecer a tu lado y quiero decirte que…

En ese momento, en ese preciso instante me había abalanzado hacía los labios de coco, tanto tiempo esperando a que esto por fin sucediera, me sentía en el cielo era plenamente feliz, sentí como ella correspondía a mi beso e incluso me dio permiso para probar su boca, la explore por completo y entrelacé mi lengua con la suya, nos separamos por la falta de aire, ella me veía sonrojada y agitada

Te amo- fue lo único que fui capaz de decir, ella abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente y me dijo- yo también- en ese instante no existía nadie más que nosotros, coco se recostó en mi pecho y yo solo la abrase

¿Crash y que pasará después?, ¿qué les diremos a los demás?

**Es algo más que la distancia**

**Que el dolor y la nostalgia**

**Sabemos que eso no nos va a separar**

Les diremos la verdad, que no somos hermanos y que nos amamos

**Es darte un beso cada noche**

**Que tus manos me enamoren**

**Y que lo nuestro crezca cada día más**

Esa noche dormí con ella entre mis brazos sabiendo que lo nuestro era algo más que simple amor de hermanos…

**Porque somos algo más...**


End file.
